rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rolling Stone Grammy 1966
La 16° edizione dei RSGrammy si è svolta il 2 Marzo 1966 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni The Beatles - "Yesterday" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in grassetto. 'Assoluti' Registrazione dell'anno *'"Yesterday"' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *"In My Life" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"Help!" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"Ticket to Ride" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; Album dell'anno *''Highway 61 Revisited'' - Bob Dylan **'Bob Johnston',' Tom Wilson', produttori; *''Rubber Soul'' - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *''Bringing It All Back Home'' - Bob Dylan **Tom Wilson, produttore; *''A Love Supreme'' - John Coltrane **Bob Thiele, produttore; *''Otis Blue'' - Otis Redding **Jim Stewart, Isaac Hayes, Dave Porter, produttori; Canzone dell'anno *'"Like a Rolling Stone"' **'Bob Dylan', paroliere (Bob Dylan) *"(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" **Mick Jagger, Keith Richard, parolieri (The Rolling Stones) *"My Generation" **Pete Townshend, paroliere (The Who) *"Yesterday" **Paul McCartney, paroliere (The Beatles) *"In My Life" **John Lennon, Paul McCartney, parolieri (The Beatles) Miglior artista esordiente *'The Rolling Stones' *Otis Redding *The Byrds *The Yardbirds *Simon & Garfunkel Paroliere/i dell'anno *'Bob Dylan' *Paul McCartney *John Lennon *Smockey Robinson *Mick Jagger, Keith Richard 'Esibizione vocale' Miglior esibizione vocale *'John Lennon' *Bob Dylan *Otis Redding *James Brown *Paul McCartney Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'John Lennon' *Bob Dylan *Otis Redding *James Brown *Paul McCartney Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'Bob Dylan' *Otis Redding *James Brown *Wilson Pickett *B.B. King Miglior esibizione vocale di gruppo *'John Lennon' *Paul McCartney *Mick Jagger *Smockey Robinson *Curtis Mayfield 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Eric Clapton' *Keith Richard *Jeff Beck *B.B. King *Pete Townshend Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'B.B. King' *Steve Cropper *Mike Bloomfield Miglior esibizione con la chitarra di gruppo *'Eric Clapton' *Keith Richard *Jeff Beck *Pete Townshend *George Harrison 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'Keith Moon' *Hal Blaine *Al Jackson Jr. *Benny Benjamin *Charlie Watts Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'Al Jackson Jr.' Miglior esibizione con la batteria di gruppo *'Keith Moon' *Hal Blaine *Benny Benjamin *Charlie Watts *Ringo Starr 'Assoluti (Solisti/Gruppi)' Registrazione dell'anno (solista) *'"Like a Rolling Stone"' - Bob Dylan **'Tom Wilson', produttore; *"Mr. Tambourine Man" - Bob Dylan **Tom Wilson, produttore; *"Desolation Row" - Bob Dylan **Bob Johnston, produttore; *"Positively 4th Street" - Bob Dylan **Bob Johnston, produttore; *"Subterreanean Homesick Blues" - Bob Dylan **Tom Wilson, produttore; Registrazione dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Yesterday"' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *"In My Life" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"Help!" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; *"Ticket to Ride" - The Beatles **George Martin, produttore; Album dell'anno (solista) *''Highway 61 Revisited'' - Bob Dylan **'Bob Johnston', Tom Wilson, produttori; *''Bringing It All Back Home'' - Bob Dylan **Tom Wilson, produttore; *''A Love Supreme'' - John Coltrane **Bob Thiele, produttore; *''Otis Blue'' - Otis Redding **Jim Stewart, Isaac Hayes, Dave Porter, produttori; *''Live at the Regal'' - B.B. King **Johnny Pate, produttore; Album dell'anno (gruppo) *''Rubber Soul'' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *''Out of Our Heads'' - The Rolling Stones **Andrew Loog Oldham, produttore; *''The Rolling Stones, Now!'' - The Rolling Stones **Andrew Loog Oldham, produttore; *''Mr. Tambourine Man'' - The Byrds **Terry Melcher, produttore; *''The Who Sings My Generation'' - The Who **Shel Talmy, produttore; Canzone dell'anno (solista) *'"Like a Rolling Stone"' **'Bob Dylan', paroliere (Bob Dylan) *"Papa's Got a Brand New Bag" **James Brown, paroliere (James Brown) *"I Got You (I Feel Good)" **James Brown, paroliere (James Brown) *"Mr Tambourine Man" **Bob Dylan, paroliere (Bob Dylan) *"I've Been Loving You Too Long" **Otis Redding, Jerry Butler, parolieri (Otis Redding) Canzone dell'anno (gruppo) *'"(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction"' **'Mick Jagger', Keith Richard, parolieri (The Rolling Stones) *"My Generation" **Pete Townshend, paroliere (The Who) *"Yesterday" **Paul McCartney, paroliere (The Beatles) *"In My Life" **John Lennon, Paul McCartney, parolieri (The Beatles) *"People Get Ready" **Curtis Mayfield, paroliere (The Impressions) Miglior artista esordiente (solista) *'Otis Redding' Miglior artista esordiente (gruppo) *'The Rolling Stones' *Simon & Garfunkel *The Byrds *The Yardbirds *The Lovin' Spoonful Paroliere/i dell'anno (solista) *'Bob Dylan' *James Brown Paroliere/i dell'anno (gruppo) *'Paul McCartney' *John Lennon *Smockey Robinson *Mick Jagger, Keith Richard *Paul Simon 'Blues' Miglior album blues *''Live at the Regal'' - B.B. King Miglior canzone blues rock *'"Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood"' - The Animals Miglior album blues rock *''Having a Rave Up with the Yardbirds'' - The Yardbirds Miglior album electric blues *''The Paul Butterfield Blues Band'' - The Paul Butterfield Blues Band 'Folk' Miglior canzone folk *'"Mr. Tambourine Man"' - Bob Dylan Miglior album folk *''Bringing It All Back Home'' - Bob Dylan Miglior canzone folk rock *'"Help!"' - The Beatles *"Mr. Tambourine Man" - The Byrds *"Norwegian Wood (This Bird has Flown)" - The Beatles *"The Sound of Silence" - Simon & Garfunkel *"Desolation Row" - Bob Dylan Miglior album folk rock *''Mr Tambourine Man'' - The Byrds 'Jazz' Miglior album avant-garde jazz *''Love Supreme'' - John Coltrane 'Pop' Miglior canzone baroque pop *'"Yesterday"' - The Beatles *"In My Life" - The Beatles *"I Got You Babe" - Sonny & Cher Miglior canzone pop *'"Nowhere to Run"' - The Supremes Miglior canzone pop rock *'"California Girls"' - The Beach Boys Miglior canzone psychedelic pop *'"California Dreamin'"' - The Mamas and the Papas 'R&B' Miglior canzone r&b *'"Papa's Got a Brand New Bag"' - James Brown *"I Got You (I Feel Good)" - James Brown Miglior album r&b *''The Rolling Stones, Now!'' - The Rolling Stones 'Rock' Miglior album orchestrade rock *''The Beach Boys Today!'' - The Beach Boys Miglior canzone rock *'"Like a Rolling Stone"' - Bob Dylan *"(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" - The Rolling Stones *"My Generation" - The Who *"I Fought the Law" - The Bobby Fuller Four *"We Gotta Get Out Of This Place" - The Animals Miglior album rock *''Highway 61 Revisited'' - Bob Dylan *''Rubber Soul'' - The Beatles *''Out of Our Heads'' - The Rolling Stones *''The Who Sings My Generation'' - The Who *''Help!'' - The Beatles 'Soul' Miglior canzone soul *'"People Get Ready"' - The Impressions *"The Track of My Tears" - The Miracles *"I've Been Loving You Too Long" - Otis Redding *"In the Midnight Hour" - Wilson Pickett *"Ooo Baby Baby" - The Miracles Miglior album soul *''Otis Blue'' - Otis Redding *''Going to a Go-Go'' - The Miracles 'Produzione' Produttore/i dell'anno *'George Martin' *Tom Wilson *Bob Johnston *Andrew Loog Oldham *Terry Melcher Casa discografica dell'anno *'Columbia Records' *Parlophone Records *Tamla Records *London Records *Capitol Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'12/21' - Bob Dylan *'5/22' - The Beatles *'4/13' - George Martin *'4/9' - The Rolling Stones *'3/8' - Tom Wilson *'3/7' - John Lennon *'2/10' - Otis Redding *'2/5' - B.B. King *'2/5' - Bob Johnston *'2/2' - Eric Clapton *'2/2' - Keith Moon *'2/2' - The Beach Boys *'1/9' - Paul McCartney *'1/8' - James Brown *'1/6' - Keith Richard *'1/5' - Mick Jagger *'1/5' - The Byrds *'1/3' - The Yardbirds *'1/3' - John Coltrane *'1/2' - Al Jackson Jr. *'1/2' - The Animals *'1/2' - The Impressions *'1/1' - The Paul Butterfield Blues Band *'1/1' - The Supremes *'1/1' - The Mamas and the Papas *'0/5' - The Who *'0/4' - Pete Townshend *'0/3' - Smockey Robinson *'0/3' - Simon & Garfunkel *'0/3' - The Miracles *'0/3' - Andrew Loog Oldham *'0/2' - Jeff Beck *'0/2' - Hal Blaine *'0/2' - Benny Benjamin *'0/2' - Charlie Watts *'0/2' - Bob Thiele *'0/2' - Jim Stewart *'0/2' - Isaac Hayes *'0/2' - Dave Porter *'0/2' - Curtis Mayfield *'0/2' - Wilson Pickett *'0/2' - Terry Melcher *'0/1' - Steve Cropper *'0/1' - Mike Bloomfield *'0/1' - George Harrison *'0/1' - Ringo Starr *'0/1' - Johnny Pate *'0/1' - Shel Talmy *'0/1' - Jerry Butler *'0/1' - The Lovin Spoonful *'0/1' - Paul Simon *'0/1' - Sonny & Cher *'0/1' - The Bobby Fuller Four Categoria:Cerimonie